Truth
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: The truth of Sandy and Kitty's childhood. Will soon be found. Will they defeat their long long enemy or what?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I wrote this story when I just started writing so cut me some slack Kay? Anyway, Plzz review_

* * *

Chapter 1...

There once was a squirrel named Bill Cheeks. He was married to a cat named Emily Katswell. One year later, they had a baby cat girl. She was a tan cat with black stripes. And she got her mother's hair. They named Her Kitty.


	2. Chapter 2

_As you can see. I have a feeling I could finish typing this by the end of the afternoon... Well, enjoy..._

* * *

Another few years later, they had another kitten. They named her Cat short for 'Castraphobe'. Anyway, then the disaster struck, two evil witches broke out of the infamous Petropolis Prison. Their power were strong. They bewitched husbands or wives for their own evil was very unlucky to be bewitched by one of the witches. Her name was Elizabeth. She made him sign a divorce certificate to certify that he doesn't have anything to do with Emily or his young family.

Kitty and Cat watched as their mother froze in front of the front door. She was bewildered. But life went on. They weren't happy with their mom. She was trying so hard to bring them up. Trying hard to live life. Too hard. Kitty vowed that someday she will seek revenge on the woman that she saw her dad with. For some reason she knew it wasn't her dad's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

_That reminds me, thanks to the people that inspired me to write. You guys are the best. Ps, I have no idea what to do with chapter 6.._

* * *

Chapter 3

Years after the incident because the jury said to divorce they must be another marriage. So Elizabeth got tied down. She tried to get out of it. But if she was going to ruin someone else's life. That was it...

They had a baby too. Unlike her mother. Sandy, had a beautifully kind heart. She had more of her dad in her. Unlike her mother she was a squirrel. Liz wasn't happy at how the baby turned out. So the story of Cinderella was played over and over in this household.


	4. Chapter 4

_So hey, listening to Superstar. Love it! Anyway, I am about to finish..._

* * *

Chapter 4

Sandy hated her mother, she was the one who made her act like a slave. She was living in a fairy tale that didn't have a happy ending.. She even went too far when she was 18 she wanted her to have a vice versa marriage and heck she wasn't even allowed to know her own mother's name.

And once she was old enough she went to Texas College and studied marine life and she got a sponsorship from her college because she was the best student.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know why I bother... 'But loving him was red!'_

* * *

Chapter 5

Meanwhile her half sister was an accomplished secret agent. Kitty sister Cat, was so upset she ran away on a dark, moonless said they know that she was now training to be an evil villain by taking the bad way out.

After her mother struck by another tragedy she got cancer. She lasted for a few months. Leaving Kitty on her own. But she gathered herself and went to become an apprentice. She become one of TUFF's long history best agent. Then she met Dudley her naive partner, but as time went by she felt the love she never had. She fell in love with him. The tinkle of the huge bell on top of the church in Petropolis chimed. The birds flew across the roof a wedding was taking place.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't know why I bother... 'But loving him was red!'_

* * *

Chapter 5

Meanwhile her half sister was an accomplished secret agent. Kitty sister Cat, was so upset she ran away on a dark, moonless said they know that she was now training to be an evil villain by taking the bad way out.

After her mother struck by another tragedy she got cancer. She lasted for a few months. Leaving Kitty on her own. But she gathered herself and went to become an apprentice. She become one of TUFF's long history best agent. Then she met Dudley her naive partner, but as time went by she felt the love she never had. She fell in love with him. The tinkle of the huge bell on top of the church in Petropolis chimed. The birds flew across the roof a wedding was taking place.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, I edited a little. Literally and it still not good..._

* * *

Chapter 6

As we hear wedding bells in Petropolis, we can see that Sandy had started dating a fellow chap named Spongegbob Squarepants. It wasn't long before their wedding was issued . But on the day, of silk and flowers. Her mother never came... Sandy was fuming. How could her own mother not come to her only daughter's wedding day? Even if she hated her mother like hell, she never would have thought of this. But it didn't matter anymore she could hardly care now. As the usher rushed her to the aisle.


	8. Chapter 8

_I am seriously depressed right now. Cause my horomones are eating me from the inside. It sucks... I was going to write a whole zombie death scene but I'm not good at those things..._

* * *

Chapter 7

One day, Sandy went out on her monthly visits. Good thing her mom was out doing groceries and so on. And yet what they had assumed wasn't even close to what she was doing. In fact she was making her manic stronger by murdering each of the greatest villains of the century that was in her range. At about afternoon, Sandy went to get a nice bath. When she was near the bathroom she saw a floorboard. "Dad?"" Yeah sweetie?"" Theirs a loose floorboard here!"" K then pumpkin, Ill fix it tomorrow."" Sure!"

"No!"" She can't find out. The little wretch must NEVER find out." Elizabeth shrieked after getting news from her crows. She squeezed the crow. Never mind she will just catch another one. After , finding the crow. Dead. She knew what would happen if her daughter knew. And, if she did knew they would be consequences...

The next day, the floorboard was still there. Whatever it was she , knew her dad should have fixed it. The old guy probably forgotten she thought. She inspected the board. "Hmm?" Slowly she poked at it. "Woah!""Sandy!"" Dad?!"" No Sandy don't !" A light flashed across the room. And all I could hear was the no that uttered out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! I wish someone would just give me a review._

* * *

Chapter 8

The box let out a huge blast. The box revealed her mother's evil sorcery everything she was lied too. It was frightening. Her dad sat up after a few spell broken. "Dad? Are you ok?"" Yeah.. Wait. Oh no!"" What is it.?"" I think you have to know something." He began his long story of his past life. He knew who he is.

"Go find your sister. Help her!"" Ok dad." So after saying that she set off to Petropolis.


	10. Chapter 10

_You are about to finish this idea I got from the shower. To be honest. I did not a lot editing._

* * *

Chapter 9

It was 9o'clock around midnight. Kitty heard a knock on the front door." Huh?" She got a spare gun. There was one around the house, considering Kitty being 2 months pregnant she did not really need it. She opened the door. A squirrel stood there, about her age maybe. She had an wedding ring on. So she was married. Quiet recently too. Considering the engagement ring still there.

"Uh, hey. I know this is weird but-"" Shut it. You have the right to remain silent."" Wait I have something to say!"" What?"" Ok, I know. What you're thinking. A woman coming to your front door. At this time. But I know your dad. My names Sandy Cheeks."" Wait what? You have that last name.. You, your Elizabeth's daughter."" Yes. Look let me explain..."

They talked over a cup of coffee. Kitty listened un-happily to the woman. Her half sister. The past was un-appealing for her to talk about. But she faced it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The two sisters agreed. On destroying Liz and turning everything bac. It was time for justice. Sandy bought the box either and she and Kitty marbled at the un-known. Kitty had a ton of practice. But Sandy was an advantage she found out that she was a half Sebeing. Her mom was one.

When they got to Bikini Bottom shore as Kitty agreed with Sandy in this. Sandy gave her a pill so she could breath underwater. Kitty looked in wonder of the sea. She never been there before. They practice as soon as they could...


	12. Chapter 12

_I loove Red!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Soon they were ready and they went to find the witch. Turns out she was in Denmark. They battled with her gruesomely and of course couldn't take her. So the fight ended with bringing Liz to 'Ye Old Guillotine' they cut off her head. Legend said that was the only way to get rid of a Sebeing. They finally went home and their father became a grandfather and the happiest man alive. Or squirrel?


End file.
